


step one: summon a dragon

by princesszavi1



Series: Loki and Tony are crazy ass wizards [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Drama, F/M, Family, Good Laufey (Marvel), Hogwarts, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Humor, Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark, Magic, Oneshot, School, Wizards, empress cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesszavi1/pseuds/princesszavi1
Summary: How the royal family of the wizarding world came to live in Hogwarts or how a seven year old Loki became a student at Hogwarts school for wizards and witches.
Relationships: Laufey/Howard(Marvel)
Series: Loki and Tony are crazy ass wizards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	step one: summon a dragon

**Author's Note:**

> this story is part of one shots that will capture the journey of Loki through his life in the world of Harry potter. in this universe Laufey is a woman and queen of the wizarding and muggle world. Howard stark is her loving and devoted husband and Tony is step son from Howard's first marriage to late Maria stark. Howard stark is a loving dad and husband and they both love their sons every much and loki is son of LAufey and Howard. LAufey is not a typical queen but does what she wants. She is very kind at heart and brave and wise and good with penchant for mischief which her sons inherited from her. Heimdall is her second in command. The ministry of magic still exists but the queen is the highest authority. Laufey and Howard and Thor belong to pure blood noble houses.

“Have you heard the news. They say a ferocious dragon appeared at Jotun fortress where the high Queen and her retinue are vacationing. Do you think it is the work of insurgents. ”spoke a student at ravenclaw table while others were busy gobbling up various food items or reading correspondence.  
“ If it is true don't you think they would have reported it in the Daily Prophet.”  
“How cool it would be if Her highness tamed the dragon and made it attack the said insurgents.”  
“ The whole ministry would be in an uproar if a dragon tried attacking the queen. I don't think anyone can tame a dragon much less make it do your bidding” said a Gryffindor first year making over to the other house table.  
“ Pfft you know nothing.The queen can do what she wants. She can defeat any one be a wizard, muggle or fantastic beast without lifting her wand.” exclaimed Darcy a first slytherin student heatedly receiving a few nods around the table.  
“Maybe Tony knows something. Lets ask him.” said Wanda Maximoff another first year hugglepuff.  
“ Where is he anyway? Is Bruce here? Did anyone see them. Should we report to perfect Hank pym that he is missing again? I don't want to get punished again.” shouted sam wilson.   
The second years at the table shuddered thinking about their last punishment with Fury for the stunt pulled by their housemate Tony stark. A few first years snickered while the fifth and fourth years shook their heads making a mental note to keep away from common rooms lest something happened. 

Amidst all the commotion the said second year silently slipped into the hall, made his way to the very front of the table before starting his morning meal. He had a pinched expression, uncharacteristic of his usual cocky look rambling on subjects too advanced for most of his fellow students to follow.This immediately catches attention of his neighbor perfect Hank pym but before he could ask Tony what was the matter; a hush falls over the entire assembled crowd.   
Hank immediately straightens himself before turning to the front where Principal Fury stands clearing his throat.  
“ Students, Faculty May I have your complete attention. It is with great honor that I would like to announce we are to hosting the Queen and her family at Hogwarts. Her highness will be arriving in a few hours and I understand that this may come as a surprise but I believe all the faculty and students will get their affairs in order and be on their best behavior. I will not tolerate any fuckups. Is it understood?”  
The students as one responded, “ Yes , Sir.”

All the eyes in the room turned to Tony while Tony wished he could become invisible. He could see his friends frowning and murmuring among themselves about this sudden if unheard of visit. As soon as Fury stopped talking he sees his friends making way to him. He groans before hiding his face in his hands.

Darcy makes a beeline to Tony hitting him repeatedly on the head when he refuses to lift his head until Natasha catches her shoulder. Natasha is accompanied by her fellow second year Clint and Third year Steve Rogers.

“ Stop it Darcy and Tony stop hiding and explain. Why is Her highness visiting? There is no official report or statement from the ministry stating the visit.”  
Suddenly Rogers narrows his eyes at Tony, “ What did you do Tony for your entire family to be summoned.”   
“ Maybe Tony is getting expelled. Hence his parents are called.” spoke Thor odinson coming to a halt by Tony's leftside followed by his 4 followers; Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstag.  
“ Even if he is getting thrown out, its none of your business Thor.” sneered Rhodey defending his best friend.  
“ What did you say? I be...”   
Tony cutoff Sif before things escalated saying, “ I don't think this visit is about me. I was only informed ......”  
“ Tony Stark a word please.”Mr coulson the Vice principal interrupted Tony. He started walking leaving no choice but to follow him.   
Tony followed the Vice principal only for the disappointment of his friends and it added more fodder to the rumor mill resulting chaos in the hall. All through the morning the students did just the opposite of what was asked by them. They began to from groups, postulate wild theories and be as useless and disruptive as possible. Their behavior was fueled by absence of Tony Stark and Teachers having a small mental breakdown at the prospect of hosting their Ice Queen for a few days.

By the time of Queen's arrival the whole Hogwarts was in a uproar, the students abandoned their seats moving towards windows overlooking the school grounds chattering excitedly for it was the first time they are to see their ruler the fabled witch queen who is surrounded by so many tales and rumors to truly come to an conclusion if she is the wise ruler they learnt in school or slightly mad witch hell bent on making life living hell anyone opposing her. 

Elsewhere Tony was made to look presentable by the school elf under the watchful eye of vice principal himself. Tony was then rushed to the school grounds where the Mr. Fury, various other teachers, the perfects are assembled. He spied around hoping for his best friend Rhodney to be there before a bright flash of light enveloped the grounds and the next moment it was filled with royal guards, house elfs, dignitaries all clothed in standard black and at the fore front is his step mother Queen Laufey in the resplendent blue dress holding a wiggling bundle of Loki wanting to be put down and his father bribing him with his favorite goat toy his to behave.  
To say the onlookers were disappointed seeing such as domestic scene from their ice Queen who was rumored to be so formidable that she once made an entire battalion of pure blood wizards flee with a single look and few choice words was an understatement but before they could comment, the mini Laufey squealed, and for lack of better word flew from his mother's arm towards his brother.when he reached his brother the little prince broke into a big laugh hugging Tony babbling about which brought a involuntary smile on everyone's face and shrill cry of how cute from the assembled women and few men alike. 

Fury collected himself very quickly clearing his throat quite loudly and bowed low to the royal family making the assembled to do the same. 

What happened the next moments would go down as the most wild far fetched tale to be concocted in the history of wizard world. The staff, perfects and onlooking students had the same look of utter shock, pick your jaw off the ground look when the witch Queen broke into a huge smile pulling the one eyed Fury, THE feared scarecrow, the fuhrer, Fury into a bear hug not the polite hug mind you with THE Fury hugging back with a full smile on his face. 

“ Fury, thank you for having such at such short notice. How are you? Are you done with your self exile from court?” Queen Laufey asked with a smile.

Fury blushed if it can get any weirder and uttered the most shocking words any educator has ever uttered, “No, my lady I am fully content with my job.”  
“Oh Fury, you of all people should address me Laufey and I feel all old and wrinkly when people call me my Lady.” Ice witch laughed unknowingly making her loving husband jealous.

“My queen I wouldn't dare to but I think Stark Sr is getting riled up the further you smile at me.”

“ And why wouldn't I, my friend when I have such a lovely wife.” said Howard Stark coming closer.

A loud ferocious growl interrupted any further discussions when the whole courtyard sprang into chaos the teachers and perfects running for cover while students near the windows cried out leaping away cowering at sight of the dragon circling the grounds. The thoughts of dragons, assassinations, the queen and Tony ran through the students head. Rhodey tried leaping out the window only to be held back by his friends.

Tony Stark was sacred for his baby brother, he unconsciously tightened his grip on his baby brother not sure whether to run or stay fixed hoping not to attract the dragons attention. He mind he had nothing to fear for he is safest right where he is surrounded by his mother and father. But then something amazing happened that his genius brain could not comprehended. His baby brother floated up from his hands; it was unheard of for people to float or fly even in wizard world but he already knew the fact that his brother flies or floats when happy or angry (extreme emotions) but what was amazing was Loki making his way to the dragon saying “ Empress cuddles, you meanie. Stooopp That. No smoke or growl, get down and say sorry to big brother now.”

Tony feared for his baby brother, the kind of fear when one gets consumed by helpless paralyzing fear staring helplessly at horrible events unfolding even when his mind supplied logically that his parents will never allow anything to happen to Loki. He stood staring when he was suddenly pulled into an embrace by his mother speaking softly “ Its okay, Tony; Loki is safe and look the dragon is moving away. Your father is with them now. Its okay Honey.”

Tony saw to himself that really the dragon is going down and landing few meters away from the crowd looking decidedly chastised How he knows honestly he can't say and his father was holding Loki safe and moving towards them, and the royal retinue was looking miffed but not worried. He had a inkling of feeling this was another mischief of none another than his baby bro. He looked at his mother only for his feeling to get confirmed, “geez, a dragon. way to give a guy heart attack lokes.”  
“ Try sunbathing on the roof thinking your son wants to show you some bug he found in the rose bushes only to come face to face with a gaint ass lizard.” his mother complained.  
“Big Brother I have never seen mother to move so fast in her life and that big bad Heimdall shrieked like a girl. And Mama its Empress cuddles not a giant butt lizard.” laughed Loki from their fathers hands.  
Laufey hit loki on the head while the family laughed. In the background said Heimdall filled Fury on the details and soon they were ushered inside after repeated assurances that the dragon is completely safe.   
On the inside the students are also moved into the halls to be seated for receiving the royal family. The perfects and house guardians informing them that the situation is under control and there is nothing to fear. The students murmured among themselves, few off them were in shock and all of them had difficulty in believing what they have witnessed firstly Fury smiling, flying babies, dragons. They wondered if it was not another prank by second year clint barton by flooding the castle with hallucinating potions. They looked around for Barton to find him pinching himself only to hiss and rubbing his eyes. This stopped their worries a bit but not by much.  
When all of the students were settled waiting for the royals and staff to take their places they noted another peculiarity. The sorting hat was out placed on the stool. The teachers and students were equally puzzled for it is right in the middle of the year and all students are quite sorted.   
Tony Stark moved silently through the service corridors to join others in the main hall. After a warm welcome from his family, Loki's clever stories Fury politely excused him to join his fellow students. He knew he is likely to get pounced on the moment he enters the dinning room but such was the trouble of being a royal and having Loki as his brother. For a 7 year old, loki is quite the trouble maker but so far this was his most interesting and scary experience.As he neared the hall he used an invisibility spell quiet advanced for his age and made his way to Ravenclaw table slipping quietly beside Bruce silently thanking god for friends insight of leaving a place empty for him.

He listened to furious chattering of other students and their takes on the event waiting until he saw Fury entering the stage.  
The students rose as one and bowed in the face of their Queen while the banners above displayed first the Queen colors of Blue and purple followed by the respective house colors then back to The Queen colors. He let go of his spell scaring people near him and Bruce poking him harshly on the side. Hank Pym glared in their direction and he gave a cheeky grin. He drowned out his mother's speech looking at his friends only to see them bursting to interrogate him. He knew they were in a shock for what was to come. He turned to the front right in time for the queen to stop speaking and handing over the stage to Fury. He grinned making himself comfortable for what was to unfold.  
“ Thank you, your Majesty for your kind words. In my humble opinion, your praise is way generous. But you have my deep gratitude.”  
“ Next on business, Today Hogwarts is going to see history made for such an event never occurred. Today we at Hogwarts are gaining a new member with a bright future to come. Today another royal family member is joining our prestigious school. So lets all welcome them with open arms.”   
All the students and teachers looked at where the royal family was seated in particular at Stark Sr. For new teacher only to see little prince moving towards the sorting hat. When Vice principal Coulson moves forward to lift young prince onto the stool they feel their jaws dropping, and when little loki smiles they coo and when the hat announces Gryffindor in a booming voice a few students and one teacher pepper potts feel faint, Tony laughing and at high table the queen moans why baby, Why I even sewed you a cute green beanie and Howard stark snickering “ Pay up honey. I won.”


End file.
